


Superposition

by Izzoso



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Blackmail, Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, but no smut, crazy right?, made by request, with lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzoso/pseuds/Izzoso
Summary: Zach finds out Martin and Chris' deepest secret and uses it for his own gain.





	Superposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PjOandHooQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjOandHooQueen/gifts).

> I was given a request that I was all too happy to throw together.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As usual, I only read through it once after writing, so it's probably full of errors and plot holes. Feel free to point them out and publicly shame me.

“What if we just walk in?” Martin said, silencing the room with one sentence.

The Wild Kratts team was gathered in the control room, discussing the plan to stop Zach’s latest plot. He had captured some eagles and was controlling them with his latest invention: mind controlling rufters. Zach was using the birds to spy on the team; a fact they only just recently discovered.

Zach had been consistently appearing wherever they were creature adventuring, even if one day was in North America and the next in Australia. He just seemed to know where they were at any given moment. Then Chris had noticed a bald eagle - complete with the mind controlling hood - while they were in South Africa, where the bird was not native.

Now that they had discovered what Zach was up to, they had to figure out how to stop him and free the birds. Chris and Aviva suggested attacking back with their own eagle powers, but Martin was worried it might hurt the captured birds. 

Other suggestions had been offered, but Martin got, in his opinion, the best, most brilliant plan.

“Hear me out, we sneak past the bird guards, by walking right in!” He said, proudly. Martin’s plan was met with more silence. He glanced around, genuinely surprised that people weren’t as excited as he was. 

“Uh... what?” Jimmy asked, head cocked.

“Yeah, you’re going to need to clarify how we sneak in… by walking in.” Chris said, giving him a bemused grin.

“Zach once tricked us using a Zachbot disguised as Chris. Why don’t we do the same to him?” Martin held his arms open wide. Again, he was surprised there was no sign of excitement. 

“You want to dress up like a Zachbot?” Aviva wrinkled her nose.

“No, I think he means he wants me to pretend to be a Zachbot, disguised as me.” Chris answered, chewing on his lip.

“No way, it’s too dangerous!” Koki shook her head. “Besides, you don’t think he just has his Zachbots walking around disguised as Chris all the time, do you?”

“It wouldn’t surprise me, to be honest.” Jimmy pondered out loud. “We all know how he feels about Chris...”

Martin frowned. Zach had always made his intentions clear when it came to Chris. The creep wanted his brother in a bad way. Maybe Koki was right, it was too dangerous. He stared at Chris who was sitting there biting his lip. A sign he was really thinking the plan through. Martin should put a stop to it. He started to speak but was cut off.

“I’m in.” Chris nodded. “Look, we’re running out of time. Those birds have been in his captivity for a while now and it’s almost breeding season. This is the only plan we can do that won’t bring any harm to the eagles.”

“I don’t know, Chris.” Martin back peddled. “Jimmy brings up a good point…”

“It’s even better that I go then. If Zach really feels that way about me then I doubt he would hurt me.” Chris finished uncertainly. A quick glance at everyone’s hesitant expressions proved they were just as uncertain. 

“If you go, you can’t take your creature power suit…” Aviva warned him. “But we could send you with your creature pod. You can message us if you get into trouble.

“And if we don’t hear from you after an hour, we’ll come after you.” Koki nodded along. 

“Right. Well let’s get going then.” Chris said as he stood up. The rest of the team jumped into action as well. Chris and Martin walked to their room and closed the door.

“Are you sure about this, Chris?” Martin asked, pulling his brother close and resting their foreheads together.

“Yeah, I am.” Chris sighed contently. “Those poor eagles need to be rescued. Besides, I know if anything happens you’ll come save me.”

“Always.” Martin said, leaning down and kissing Chris’ lips. 

“Mmm.” Chris moaned as he pulled back. “We can’t. Not right now at least. I have to get going. Maybe we can celebrate when I get back?”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” Martin replied huskily.

Chris stepped back, giving his brother a sly wink as he pulled off his green sweater. He grabbed a red sweater and pulled it on, already feeling like another person. Martin grimaced at the sight of him. 

“Do I really look that different?” Chris wondered, staring down at himself.

“Not really, and that’s the worst part.” Martin frowned. “I couldn’t tell the difference last time.”

“Well, now it’s our turn to do the same thing to Zach.” He smiled, trying to put Martin at ease. 

“Right.” His brother nodded. “We had better get going.”

-

Finding the Jet wasn’t hard. Zach had been following them for weeks now, so it was parked relatively close by. Chris was able to walk right up to the ship, straight past the eagles that were perched in the trees just outside.

The door to the jet was shut tight, and suddenly Chris felt a little panicked. How on earth was he going to get inside? Suddenly there was a long metallic scraping sound. His heart raced as the door to the jet opened, and down the ramp came Zach. The man wore his usual look of annoyance on his face, so Chris was unsure if the plan had worked or not. He had had to leave his creature power suit behind, as his robot twin didn’t have one either, and he was feeling very vulnerable at the moment. 

“Zachbot, what do you think you’re doing outside the jet?” Zach whined. “I specifically told you to stay in the control room.”

Chris, unsure if his robot doppelgänger would say anything, simply nodded and headed inside. As he walked, he did his best to look for any birds inside without seeming like it. Zach followed closely behind him. The two of them walked into the control room and Zach immediately walked to his oversized chair and sat down. 

“Well?” Zach demanded, arching an eyebrow. He swept one of his delicate hands to the floor beside him. 

Zach wanted Chris to kneel next to him, like some sort of pet. Chris resisted the urge to sneer, and instead took his place on the floor next to Zach. Slender fingers threaded their way through his hair, nails gently raking his scalp. 

“Well Zachbots, I’ve decided it’s time to get rid of the eagles. Their usefulness has come to an end.” Zach spoke out loudly. Aside from Chris, there were another 3 Zachbots in the room. “This way, the Wild Rats will think they’ve won and back off. They’ve been watching me a little too closely since they discovered my plan.”

Zach was going to willingly free the birds? He and the team had rushed into this plan… If only they had been a little more careful and patient Chris wouldn’t have found himself in such a dangerous position. At least while he was here he could get more intel. Taking a huge risk, still unsure if the Chris-Zachbot would talk, he asked Zach a question. 

“What now?”

“What now?” Zach repeated, his hand pausing.

Shit. Maybe the Zachbots didn’t talk back. Chris’ blood pressure sky rocketed.

“We initiate step two of our plan.” Zach explained, continued stroking his hair. “You do remember our plan, right?”

“Of course.” Chris replied. Step two? If step one was spying, what was next?

Without saying anything, Zach stood up and walked into the next room. This was the one chance Chris would have to escape, now that the birds were free. He could hear Chris in the next room talking, most likely to another Zachbot. Glancing around, he saw no sign of an openable window or door. The only way out would be the way they came.

“Sit back down.” Zach ordered him as he walked back in the room. “You’ve been misbehaving all day. Maybe I should spread you out on the table and slowly open you up.”

Chris could feel the warmth in his cheeks and hoped he wasn’t blushing. Instead he obediently kneeled back on the floor next to Zach’s chair. Zach sat back down and returned his hand to Chris’ scalp.

“You can stop pretending Chris, I know it’s really you.” Zach grinned. “I knew from the moment I saw you.”

“What!?” Chris sputtered.

“Do you really think I make my Zachbots walk around with your face?” Zach frowned, echoing Jimmy from hours earlier. “I’m not that desperate, love.”

“Then why have you been leading me on this whole time?” Chris frowned back.

“I wanted to see how far you’d go.” Zach purred, threading his fingers through Chris’ hair. He tried to jerk away, but Zach grasped his hair, rooting him in place. “You made a mistake walking into the lion’s den unarmed. There is nowhere to run now, Chris.”

“The whole team is waiting on standby. They’ll come when they don’t hear from me.” Chris hissed.

“No, I don’t think they will. You see, they fell for my doppelgänger trick once, why not again?” Zach laughed as he lifted a remote. A large screen flickered on, and on it showed the main room of the Tortuga, with each of the team looking back at them.

Zach had sent robot-Chris back to the Tortuga in his place. The crew would never expect that Zach would turn their own plan against them, that it was a Zachbot standing in front of them and not Chris. Zach wouldn’t pull that trick on them again, surely. 

Chris’ heart plummeted as he listened to the conversation.

“The birds were released! Back to living free and in the wild.” His own familiar voice spoke out.

“That’s great, Chris!”

“Way to go!”

Chris frowned. They really couldn’t tell that wasn’t him? Surely Martin would know...

On screen, the team started to disperse, and Martin approached his doppelgänger.

“I’m proud of you, Bro.” Martin gave him a big smile.

“Ugh.” Zach groaned. “That’s enough fluff. At least now you realize there is no escape.”

Just as Zach lifted the remote to turn the screen off, Martin leaned in close to the robot and whispered.

“Tonight we definitely celebrate. I’m pretty sure it’s my turn to be the bottom anyways.”

Chris was absolutely mortified. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the screen, instead sensing Zach stiffen beside him. The hand in his hair tightened its grip.

Martin glanced in both directions, ensuring the coast was clear, before tilting his doppelgängers chin up and stealing a kiss.

The screen went black at the same time a loud crack echoed through the room. Chris looked up and was shocked to the control in Zach’s fist, crushed. Then Zach glared down at him, teeth bared and eyes narrowed.

“So it’s his turn to be bottom?” He asked in an eerily calm voice.

Chris felt like he was going to be sick. His biggest, worst secret was out... and to Zach of all people. Zach, who wanted to be with Chris. And now Zach knew.

“You’re fucking your brother?” Zach continued, a hint of hysteria in his voice. “You would choose your own sibling over me? God... you’re fucking disgusting.”

Chris couldn’t do anything as Zach dragged him up by the hair and pulling him flush against him.

“I guess you’ll just give it to anyone, huh? Then you’ll have no problem giving it to me.” Zach growled before pressing his lips to Chris’. Chris shoved him off, stumbling backward as he did. 

“Yes, Alright? Martin and I...” Chris choked on his words. “But that still doesn’t mean I want anything to do with you.”

“Too bad.” Zach sneered. “You’re not in a position to object.”

Zach stepped forward and shoved him against one of the support pillars. Chris went to push off and defend himself when he felt a cold pair of metallic cuffs clamp around his wrists. He glanced to his sides to find a Zachbot restraining him with its arms.

“Let me go, Zach!” Chris yelled, struggling against the restraints.

“Yes, I rather enjoy the sound of you yelling out my name.” Zach grinned, taking a step forward. Chris snarled, kicking out and catching Zach in the stomach. He went down hard, wheezing.

“You’ll regret that.” Zach puffed. “Zachbots. Subdue him!” 

Before Chris could react, a metal pincer slapped him hard, throwing his head to the side. Stars burst across his vision before going blurry in one eye. Chris realized it was blood dripping down from a cut on his forehead. Seconds later he was hit again, this time in the ribs. If it hadn’t been for the Zachbot holding him up, he would have collapsed on to his hands and knees. He was hit twice more before Zach finally spoke up.

“That’s enough, Zachbots. That should do it.” Zach said lazily. He reached forward and grabbed Chris’ jaw, forcing him to look at him. “Ah... sorry about the face. You’re too pretty to be covered in blood.”

“What is your plan?” Chris panted.

“Oh, I think you know.” Zach said, staring at Chris’ lips. 

“And then what? Will you let me go, or will your Zachbot attempt to replace me?”

“I haven’t thought that far ahead, to be honest. I’ve been rather distracted since you walked freely into my jet.” Zach ran a hand down Chris’ chest. “But I think we could make a deal.”

Zach’s fingers had made it down to Chris’ belt, pulling it open. Chris pushed back against the pillar, trying to put some space between them.

“Tell me, Love, do you know how scandalous it would be if two world renowned biologists turned out to be in an incestuous relationship? Imagine how the university would react to such bad publicity? They would probably pull all your funding… in fact, they’d probably fire you. No one would want to hire you after that.” Zach purred as he pulled the belt out from the loops and dropped it on the floor.

“You wouldn’t...” Chris glared at the man, but didn’t fight back against his advances this time.

“Why not? With you and your brother disgraced and unemployed, I’d be free to do whatever I please. There would be no one to stop me.” Zach slipped a hand up Chris’ shirt, running a finger over his nipple.

“S-Stop, Zach.” Chris gasped. “I don’t want this and I don’t want you. You can threaten me all you want-“

“And what about Martin? You’d be selfish and let him suffer?” Zach taunted. “How do you think he’d feel if you made this decision for him?”

“He’d understand…” Chris said uncertainly. 

“I’ll keep your secret. I promise. But in return, I want you.” Zach grinned like a cat. Before Chris could object, a Zachbot came crashing into the room. Large claw marks trailed from top to bottom, spraying sparks. Then a figure dropped from the air, crouching momentarily before standing up. It was Martin, in an eagle creature power suit, and he looked pissed.

He took in the blood trickling down Chris’ face and the robotic arms restraining him. Martin narrowed his eyes and flexed his talons. “What the hell is going on?” he growled.

“Ah, I thought we’d have longer. How did you guess, Blue Boy?” Zach pouted.

“Your Zachbot doesn’t replicate human warmth. When I touched ‘Chris’ he was ice cold.” Martin prowled forward. “How dare you try to trick me again. As you can see, I’ve returned your decoy, and if you don’t let Chris go this instant, I’ll do the same to you.”

“Yes, of course. Go on, Chris.” Zach smiled innocently. The Zachbot immediately released Chris, who stumbled forward. “After all, we can continue this later, right?”

“There is no way he-“ Martin started but was immediately cut off by Chris.

“Yeah. Whatever you want, Zach.” Chris said in a small voice.

“What!?” Martin gasped.

“Why don’t you explain it to your dear brother, Chris?” Zach grinned.

“Zach asked me out and I agreed.” Chris said, his voice flat.

“Yes, you could say we’re pretty official now.” Zach wrapped his arm around Chris’ shoulder and booping him on the nose with his finger. Martin clenched his talons and ruffled his feathers.

“No way. This is a trick.” He said as he stepped closer to the pair. “Chris, you’re not only bleeding, but I can see the start of a black eye. He hurt you. You need to get away from him, now.”

Chris said nothing. He was a terrible liar anyways and the more he pretended to be with Zach the dirtier it made him feel. Instead he glared at the floor, unable to look his brother in the eye.

“Enough. I’m bored of this. Tell Martin to go. We have business to attend to.” Zach waved his hand and walked away.

“Go back to the Tortuga, Martin. I’m fine.” Chris said as calmly as he could. “I’ll be back in an hour or so. Zach and I just need to talk.”

“Chris, no.” Martin begged, grabbing his brother’s hand. “I don’t understand what’s happening here. Please help me understand.”

“We can talk later.” Chris said, trying to pull free. If he didn’t do this now, he would lose his nerve. He’d run back to the Tortuga with his brother and singlehandedly ruin their entire lives. Just because he was selfish. Because he couldn’t do this one small thing. It was insignificant, really. Maybe he could convince himself that this wasn’t so bad. He was falling on the proverbial sword for his brother. The one person he loved most in this world. He had to do this, and it was now or never.

“Let me go, Martin.” Chris pulled his hand free. Before Martin could grab him again, or say something that might break his resolve, he walked away after Zach. “I’ll see you later.”

-

Chris was gone for a few hours. He didn’t return to the Tortuga until sometime after midnight. Everyone was asleep, except Martin of course. There was no way he could ever relax. Not when Chris was in the hands of Zach. And why? Why was Chris with Zach and not with him? Had he been seriously injured in Zach’s jet, and this was some sort of coma induced nightmare?

When his brother finally walked in, Martin gasped. Chris looked broken. Not physically of course. The blood had been cleaned from his face, and the bruise wasn’t as bad as it had originally looked. Chris walked with a bit of a limp, but there was no obvious sign of an injury. His eyes looked hollow though, as if he was on autopilot. The skin below his eyes were dark and he looked absolutely exhausted.

“Not tonight, Martin.” Chris sighed as he walked past him. He walked straight into the bathroom and shut the door.

Martin could hear the sound of the shower running. At a loss of what to do, he decided to join Chris. If his brother wouldn’t talk, then maybe Martin could help him relax. When he tried to enter, he found the door locked. Something Chris never did.

Martin sat back down on his bed and tried to sort out his emotions. He was angry, upset, hurt and terrified. He didn’t know what was going on, or how to fix things. Even if Chris didn’t want to, Martin would force him to explain. They would figure it out together, like they always did. 

However, Chris was taking a long shower. So long, Martin finally fell asleep waiting for him to finish.

The next morning he was awoken to the sounds of his brother trying to sneak out of their room.

“Chris. Where are you going?” He said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Oh... Zach called. I’m going to see him.” Chris answered, one hand on the doorknob, staring at the floor.

“None of this makes sense, Chris. You hate Zach. He hurt you yesterday. What does he have against you? You would never want to be in a relationship with him.” Martin stood up from his bed, walking over to Chris, who still avoided his gaze.

“He doesn’t have anything against me. This was my choice.” Chris replied robotically. Just to make sure it was his real brother, Martin gently placed his hand on Chris’, pulling it from the door handle. 

“No. No way. I refuse to believe that.” Martin pulled on his brother’s hand, forcing him to face him. “You infiltrated his jet and just decided suddenly that you liked that creep? It doesn’t make sense.”

“Just drop it, Martin.” Chris warned.

“So then what about you and I?” Martin asked. Chris covered his face with his hands, as if he could hide from this whole conversation. “I thought what we had was special. We-“

Martin suddenly got quiet. Chris lowered his hands and finally met his eyes as the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place. When ‘Chris’ had gotten back to the Tortuga yesterday, Martin had expressed interest in celebrating with sex, and then kissed him. Zach had to have seen everything.

“He knows, doesn’t he?” Martin said, guessing the truth.

“Yeah.” Chris finally admitted. “He threatened to tell everyone.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Martin demanded. “I could have helped you!”

“How?” Chris yelled. “How could you make this better? Besides, he said he would tell everyone if I told you.”

“Oh, Chris. You did all this for me. For our friends… What happened last night?” Martin asked quietly, as if he didn’t want to hear Chris admit it. And Chris really didn’t want to. 

“Nothing.” He replied. 

“Did he force himself on you?” Martin pressed. 

“No. I let him.” Chris breathed. 

“It’s practically rape, Chris.” Martin felt sick, like he was going to throw up. On one hand, he wanted every horrible detail, so he could share in his brothers suffering. It wasn’t fair that he was taking on all the repercussions of their shared actions. On the other hand, he wanted to bury his head in the sand and never have to think about his brother with that slime ball. “There has to be something I can do...”

“Martin...” Chris took a shaky breath, trying to hold it together. He would not cry in front of Martin. “There isn’t. It’s fine. Really.”

“No, it’s not fine.” Martin wrapped him in his arms. “I hated the thought of you two together. Now that I know for sure it’s against your will it’s even worse.”

“I have to go.” Chris said, reluctantly pulling away.

“Don’t go to him, Chris. Please. We can figure this out together!” Martin pleaded.

“I have to, Martin.” Chris said, sounding resigned.

“No. He will never touch you again, do you understand?” Martin growled. He grabbed Chris by the hand and dragged him out into the main control room of the ship. Everyone was there and looked up, surprised by the brothers bursting out of their bedroom.

“There’s something we need to tell you.” Martin announced. Chris tried to object, but Martin ignored him. “We’re disbanding the Wild Kratts. Chris and I are going to resign from the University, and we’re moving back to New Jersey. Or Ontario. Hell, maybe we’ll disappear to Alaska.” 

Martin paused as the crew started to protest. Chris looked up at him shyly, but at least he had stopped objecting. The two of them would run away. Become hermits if they had to. Martin couldn’t stand the thought of letting his brother sacrifice himself. 

“But you guys love creature adventuring!” Koki said, cutting into his thoughts. “Why are you walking away from it?”

“Is this a joke?” Jimmy asked apprehensively. 

“If you resign I’ll lose my funding for inventing!” Aviva cried out. “I put so much work into the creature power suits for you both!”

“It’s complicated...” Chris chimed in.

“No, you can’t just say that.” Aviva frowned. “We deserve an explanation!”

“Zach has some sensitive information on Chris and I. He’s threatened to release it to the public if we don’t give into his demands.” Martin sighed. “We’re being proactive and also just trying to protect you guys.”

“Sensitive information? What is it? Maybe we can help.” Jimmy asked, sitting forward in his chair. “I mean, we might as well hear it from you guys if you think Zach will definitely spill the beans.”

The brothers looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Finally, Chris sighed. “Look… Martin and I... we’re in a relationship.”

The crew collectively gasped. Aviva and Koki wore matching expressions of disgust. Or maybe anger. Chris couldn’t tell. Jimmy just stared wide-eyed at the floor.

“And what were Zach’s demands?” Jimmy asked in a quiet voice.

“Just one thing. Chris.” Martin answered. “And Chris was willing to let Zach have whatever he wanted, to keep me safe. To keep us all safe!”

“This is a lot to process. I’m just going to need a minute.” Koki said as she stood up and left the room. Aviva sighed and followed suit, leaving just the boys in the room.

“This was a mistake, Martin.” Chris turned to him and huffed. “You should have just let me-“

“What, let you sacrifice yourself? Let Zach do whatever the fuck he wanted with you? God, when I think of what he did to you...” Martin snapped, clenching his hands and teeth.

“The team wouldn’t be looking at us like we’re disgusting monsters. Our reputation wouldn’t be destroyed, along with the university’s, our co-workers.... Our family... God, I didn’t even think of how they would be affected.” Chris hung his head in his hands. “Shit. Believe me, a couple nights a week with Zach is bearable compared to the alternative.”

“This is all my fault, Chris. I let it slip to Zach. You shouldn’t be the one to suffer because of it.” Martin’s voice cracked. “I can’t stand the thought of him touching you. He already proved that he is willing to hurt you to get what he wants. What if he takes it too far one day?”

“I’m sure he’ll get bored of me soon enough.” Chris said quietly. “It’s the best outcome we can hope for.”

“What if there is a better way?” A voice broke into their conversation. The brothers turned to see Jimmy, still sitting at the console.

“Jimmy... shit, I’m sorry you had to hear all that.” Martin said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I thought you had stormed off with the girls.”

“It’s alright.” Jimmy said, giving the brothers a small smile. “What the two of you are doing... well, it’s none of my business. It’s no one’s business. I think I have an idea on how to stop Zach. Or at the very least, discredit him.”

“Thanks Jimmy.” Chris sighed, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. “What’s your idea?”

“What if you both just find a significant other you can be around in public?” Jimmy mused. “A fake partner. No one would believe Zach then. Isn’t it Zach’s word against yours?”

“He might have video of me admitting it...” Martin sighed, sitting down at the table.

“It’s hopeless, Martin. Just let me-“

“The next words out of your mouth better not have anything to do with you giving into Zach’s blackmail.” Martin said, glaring at his brother.

“You need to get the evidence from Zach. It’s the only option. I just don’t think you’re going to like this plan, Martin.” Jimmy sighed. “If Chris acts as bait-“

“No way.” Martin interjected.

“Hear me out. You’ll go with him. Maybe start a fight with Zach. While everyone is distracted, we destroy the data.”

“But how?” Chris asked, leaning against the wall.

“I suppose that’s where I come in.” Aviva appeared in the doorway. “I’ll program a kill switch onto a flash drive. Just plug it into his system and it will cause a massive data crash.”

“I didn’t think you’d want to help...” Martin said quietly.

“I think what you two are doing is wrong and I don’t understand it... but you two obviously care for each other. Plus, Jimmy is right. It isn’t our business.” Aviva sighed, taking a seat at the table. “Besides, if the only option is Chris giving himself to Zach, I can’t just sit by and watch.”

“What about Koki?” Jimmy asked.

“I think she’ll take a little longer to come around.” Aviva said.

“Alright. Well, I know this is a lot to ask, but are you willing to sneak into the jet to deploy the programing?” Martin asked.

“No, I’ll need to be here to initiate it once it’s plugged in.” Aviva frowned. “With Koki out, that leaves Jimmy…”

“It’s okay. I-I’ll do it. I’ll wear a creature power suit if it means stopping Zach from hurting people.” Jimmy said with fake confidence. 

“You’re sure?” Chris asked. After getting a nod from Jimmy, Chris continued. “Then it needs to be soon. I should have been over at the jet 10 minutes ago.”

“Give me ten minutes.” Aviva said, sitting down at her computer and starting to type.

“Come on, Jimmy. Let’s find you a power disc…”

-

The plan was set. Chris would offer himself as bait, carrying Jimmy as close to the jet as he could get without going inside. Once inside, Zach probably wouldn’t let Chris go again. Jimmy had transformed into a little mouse and would have to make the journey by himself. He was silently freaking out in the pocket of Chris’ cargo shorts. 

Martin would show up shortly after and cause a scene, so Jimmy could get in and out without notice. It was fool proof. At least Chris hoped it was. 

As he approached the jet, memories of last night played in his head. Zach had been rough with him, impatient and over-excited. Chris had grit his teeth and waited for it to be over. No matter how much he had tried to relax, he couldn’t and still felt it today.

Now he was walking back to his tormentor. Willingly. His heart raced and he felt like he was going to be sick, but still he pushed himself forward. This plan had to work. 

Zach was waiting for him outside the jet. He looked annoyed at Chris’ lateness. Hopefully it just seemed like Chris was being defiant and not suspicious.

“You’re late.” Zach scowled. “Very late. Do I need to teach you a lesson or some sort?”

“You can’t just demand I show up whenever you please.” Chris said, crossing his arms.

“I can make you do whatever the hell I want you to do.” Zach said, stepping in front of Chris. “Get inside the jet, now. I’m going to make you get on your hands and knees and beg for forgiveness. Otherwise I may let our little secret slip.”

Zach grabbed Chris by the shoulder and started to steer him towards the jet. Chris was going to be trapped inside. Who knew if Zach would let him go? Zach was going to make him pay. Chris felt the panic clawing its way through his body as they got closer to the ship. He was drowning in the feeling of helplessness from last night.

“Stop!” A voice called from behind them. Martin had finally shown up. Chris was surprised to see his brother had transformed into a leopard. It hadn’t been part of the plan, but it was a nice touch. At least if the plan went south, Martin could fight his way out. Chris quickly checked his pocket and found it empty. Good luck Jimmy, Chris thought to himself. 

“Ugh, Blue Boy.” Zach groaned. “I thought your little brother made it clear yesterday? What do you want?”

“I know everything, Zach.” Martin glared. “I’m here to stop you.”

“To stop me? It’s too late. Chris has already agreed, and I already fucked him.” Zach laughed. “And now that you know, I’ll keep him and release the information anyways!”

“Go ahead and release the information.” Martin said between clenched teeth. “But you aren’t keeping Chris.”

“Ah, but Chris likes it here, don’t you, my pet?” Zach stepped behind Chris, clenching his wrists in his hands. Chris wanted to shake the man off, but suddenly Zachbots appeared in the clearing, silently surrounding them. 

“If you release the information, you don’t get to keep me, Zach.” Chris said quietly. “That wasn’t the bargain.”

“Then I suppose I’ll have to choose you.” Zach sighed. “You were so good last night after all, panting and writhing underneath me. It was beautiful. Addicting even.”

“That’s enough, Zach.” Martin snarled 

“You’re just jealous. Did he tell you that he screamed out my name when I made him come?” Zach grinned, wrapping his hands possessively around Chris’ waist.

Martin had to know that Zach was just taunting him, trying to make him angry. The look on his brother’s face was murderous though. Martin just needed to keep it together for a little bit longer. Surely Jimmy was close to plugging in.

“Oh yes.” Zach continued. His hand reached Chris’ crotch, causing him to jump. “Oooh, he’s already half hard. You’re looking forward to round two, aren’t you?”

“Get your fucking hands off of him!” Martin growled, crouching down, ready to attack.

Zach grabbed Chris by the chin, forcing his head sideways. Knowing exactly what was about to happen, and what it would do to Martin to witness it, Chris attempted to shove Zach. Because Zach was behind him, it didn’t have the strength he wanted. At least he managed to get Zach off of him.

Martin had also sensed what was coming and jumped into action. A Zachbot caught him midair, slamming him to the ground and pinning him in place. Chris tried to run to him, but another Zachbot blocked his path.

Zach reached for him again and Chris snapped. He had had enough of being used; tired of being treated like a damsel in distress. Tired enough that he no longer cared if the plan would work or not. He swung his fist at Zach, connecting with the man’s jaw and sending him flailing backward. 

Zach grabbed his jaw, staring daggers at Chris. But Chris refused to back down. 

“Zachbots, get him! Pin him to the ground like his brother.” He cried out. “I’m going to teach him an important lesson.” 

“Chris, look out!” Martin yelled, struggling against the robot holding him down. Chris spun around in time to spot a Zachbot lunging for him. He ducked just as its long arms swung for him. Suddenly the robot stopped and collapsed. All the Zachbots crumpled to the ground where they stood. 

Jimmy must have succeeded. Aviva’s program must have worked. The brothers were in the clear!

“What the hell is going on?” Zach exclaimed, staring around at his robots. Martin wasted no time, first shaking the defunct Zachbot off, then pushing off the ground so hard he left deep gouges in the dirt from his claws.

He landed on Zach, the two of them rolling along the ground. They came to a stop, Martin on top, digging his claws into Zach’s shoulders. He cried out as Martin pressed down, blood welling between his paws.

“We’ve wiped your data. You have nothing on us anymore, and it’s only your word against ours.” Martin hissed. “It’s time you took a very long, remote vacation. And if you ever touch my brother again, I will kill you. Do you understand?”

Zach nodded frantically, terrified by Martin’s threat. Without his robots, he was just a weak little man. Martin let him stand and he immediately scurried off to his jet like the rat he was.

A little red mouse came scampering up, just as the hulking jet flew off. It leapt into Chris’ hand squeaking excitedly. It glowed red momentarily before transforming into a full grown human. Chris fell forward, holding Jimmy in his arms.

“It worked! I can’t believe it worked!” Jimmy cheered.

“Thank you so much, Jimmy.” Chris grinned. He felt lighter than he had in weeks. “Honestly. Martin and I owe you so much.”

“What about me?” A voice came through their ear pieces.

“Of course, you too Aviva.” Chris added. “You both were brilliant.”

“You should have seen it, Aviva. I was like a tiny mouse ninja, dodging corners, hiding behind pillars.” Jimmy excitedly explained over the earpiece.

Chris glanced over at Martin, who was still scowling. Pulling his ear piece out, he walked over and ran a hand down his arm. “You okay?” He asked, cocking his head.

“You’re asking me if I’m okay? God. He had his hands all over you. And those things he said... my blood is still boiling.” Martin huffed, crossing his arms.

“Hey... you know everything he said was a lie, right?”

“I know. I knew what he was doing but it still didn’t stop me from getting all riled up.” Martin said, grabbing Chris’ hand and pulling him closer. Chris flinched, only now realizing his knuckles were split. “Oh shit, sorry... that was a pretty spectacular hit, by the way.”

“I’d had enough of being the damsel in distress. I thought I’d try rescuing myself for once.” Chris gave him a half smile.

“You guys ready to head back?” Jimmy said, oblivious to the conversation going on between the brothers. “Aviva says she tracked Zach’s jet as far as she could. Looks like he’s left the country already.”

“Yeah. I’m ready to put this all behind me.” Chis sighed. He really was. Unfortunately, there was one other issue to deal with.

-

That night, the whole team sat around the table eating an awkwardly silent dinner. Martin sighed, putting his fork down. It was time to break the silence.

“Thanks for all your help guys. We… we won’t be disbanding the Wild Kratts anymore.” Martin said awkwardly.

“Unless you guys don’t want to work with us, which we would totally understand.” Chris added. The team looked at each other, nervous to be the first to talk. It wasn’t a good sign, in Martins opinion.

“I’m staying.” Jimmy spoke up first. “Like I said before. It’s none of my business what you two do in our personal time. I just never want to see or hear about it.”

“I’ll stay too. The wildlife need us, and I’m making amazing breakthroughs in my research.” Aviva added. “Just, you know, ditto to what Jimmy said.”

“I’ll give it a trial run.” Koki sighed. “I don’t like any of this, alright? I can’t just ignore it like everyone else, but I’ll really try not to let it change my opinion on what we’re doing and who we are. That’s the best I can do.”

“Alright, we understand.” Martin nodded. “And for what it’s worth, Chris and I discussed it and we’ve decided to stop. It isn’t right, and we don’t want to make you guys feel any more uncomfortable than we already have.”

“We appreciate it.” Aviva said.

The crew went back to eating in silence, but it was a little less tense than before. It would take time to get back to their easy-going relationship, but the brothers would be on their best behaviour in the meantime.

That night, back in their room, the two brothers sat on Martin’s bed, cuddling. It had been a lie, telling the crew they were stopping. It would be easier for them to move past everything if they believed the brothers were. Chances are, the team knew that Martin had lied, but everyone was desperate to move on, they had willingly played along.

Now it was time for the two brothers to move past the issue.

“Look, what you did...” Martin started.

“I know, I’m so sorry.” Chris said, face crumpling. “I cheated on you. How can you ever forgive me?”

“Cheated? What?? Chris, no.” Martin gasped. He reached forward and cupped Chris’ face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “You sacrificed yourself for me. You let Zach… use you, just so I and everyone we know wouldn’t be impacted by our secret. I should be the one asking for forgiveness.”

The two brothers wrapped their arms around each other, holding on tight. Chris sobbed into Martin’s chest, clenching his blue sweater in his fists. Martin nuzzled his brother’s hair, planting a kiss on his crown.

“Are you going to be okay?” Martin wondered.

“I don’t know.”

“I’m going to help you in any way possible.” Martin said, pulling Chris off and looking into his eyes. “Never feel like you have to do anything on your own, okay? I’ll always be there for you. No matter what.”

“Yeah, I know.” Chris sighed.


End file.
